playstationanswersfandomcom-20200215-history
PlayStation 3 Accessories
There have been many accessories for the PlayStation 3, most of which are crap absolutely amazing, these include controllers, audio and video input devices like microphones and video cameras, and cables for better sound and picture quality. = Game Controllers/Gamepads= Sixaxis The Sixaxis Wireless Controller (SCPH-98040/CECHZC1) (trademarked "SIXAXIS") (unofficially known as PlayStation 3 Wireless Controller) was the official wireless handheld controller for the Sony PlayStation 3, later to be succeeded by the DualShock 3. In Japan, individual Sixaxis controllers were available for purchase simultaneously with the console's launch, without a USB to USB mini cable. The word "sixaxis" is also used to mean the motion sensitive technology in PlayStation 3 controllers. The word "Sixaxis" (contraction of "six axis" for the directional movements) is a palindrome. Sixaxis controllers can also be used on the PSP Go since both use Bluetooth and can be connected by registering the system and the controller on the PS3. History At E3 2005, Sony showcased their "boomerang" design for the PlayStation 3's controller. Accompanied by much criticism, most of which were for its looks, this design was later abandoned. Sony later stated that the original controller "was very clearly designed as a design concept, and was never intended to be the final controller, despite what everybody said about it." The boomerang design was replaced by an altered, wireless version of the DualShock 2 controller at E3 2006. The Sixaxis controller is phased out, and the DualShock 3 is the new official controller, which in addition to a vibration feature still includes Sixaxis functionality. However Europe would still have the Sixaxis controller during the summer of 2008, as the European Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots PlayStation 3 bundle includes a Sixaxis. The Sixaxis is no longer being produced. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PlayStation_3_accessories&action=edit&section=4 edit Feature and design changes A major feature of the Sixaxis controller is the ability to sense both rotational orientation and translational acceleration along all three dimensional axes, providing six degrees of freedom, hence the name. This became a matter of controversy, as the circumstances of the announcement, made less than eight months after Nintendo revealed motion-sensing capabilities in its new game console controller (see Wii Remote), led to speculation that the addition of motion-sensing was a late-stage decision by Sony to follow Nintendo's move. Further fueling the speculation was the fact that only Warhawk shown at E3 that year demonstrated the motion-sensing feature. Also, some comments from Incognito Entertainment, the developer behind the motion-sensing PlayStation 3 game, Warhawk, said that it received development controllers with the motion-sensing feature only 10 days or so before E3.Developer Brian Upton from SCE Studios Santa Monica later clarified that the Incognito had been secretly working on the motion-sensing technology "for a while", but did not receive a working controller until "the last few weeks before E3". The Sixaxis features finer analog sensitivity than the DualShock 2, increased to 10-bit precision from the 8-bit precision of the DualShock 2. The controller also uses both analog and digital signals simultaneously at all times during gameplay. The frame beneath the L2 and R2 buttons has been omitted and these buttons have been made trigger-like, with the range of travel determining the degree of analog input rather than the range of pressure. In the place of the "Analog" mode button switch of previous dual analog models is a jewel-like "PS button" with the PlayStation logo, which can be used to access the home menu, switch controller inputs and turn the console or the controller on or off. LEDs The top of a DualShock 3 Sixaxis controller, LED lights on the right.A row of four numbered LED port indicators are on the top of the controller, to identify and distinguish multiple wireless controllers. Due to there being only four player LEDs on the controller itself, multiple indicators light up for players 5, 6 and 7 (for example, if the '4' and '1' indicators are illuminated at the same time, the controller is assigned to Player 5). While the PS3 is turned on, pressing the PS button will bring up a menu displaying the battery charge of all synced controllers among other options. Sony has also patented a technology to be able to do motion tracking of these LED with the PlayStation Eye to work alongside the PlayStation Move Controller, but it remains to be seen if it will be put to use. Sixaxis accessories Battery packs The battery pack for the Sixaxis Wireless Controller is 3.7 V Li-ion battery with cable. The pack provides up to 30 hours on a full charge of continuous gaming for the wireless controller. It is recommended not to dispose batteries (which differ slightly in voltage). It also ships as part of the AC adapter charging kit and as part of the Sixaxis/DualShock 3 battery charger. Third party rechargeable battery pack kits are also available. Although, the USB Charger can also connected to AC Adaptor and PlayStation 3 original/slim console. The battery was originally not thought to be replaceable when a Sony spokesperson stated that the Sixaxis should operate for "many years before there's any degradation in terms of battery performance. When and if this happens, then of course Sony will be providing a service to exchange these items". Later, it was revealed that the Sixaxis came with instructions on how to remove the battery and that the battery was fully removable. AC adapter charging kit The AC adapter charging kit can charge Sixaxis and/or DualShock 3 controllers, the official Bluetooth headset and the Wireless Keypad. The kit can also charge the PSP-2000 and PSP-3000. The AC Charger uses a wall power plug, eliminating the need to have a PS3 running to charge the hardware. It includes one 4.92 ft. long USB cable (Type A – Mini-B) and one of 6.56 ft long AC power with power cable cord. USB 2.0 Cable Pack The USB 2.0 Cable Pack allows the controller to be recharged while playing a game by plugging the Sixaxis/DualShock 3 wireless controller and PlayStation Portable (2000 and 3000 series) into a PS3s USB hub. The kit also includes the rechargeable battery pack. It should also be noted that the USB 2.0 Cable Pack allows use of a wireless controller without a battery pack; however Sony Computer Entertainment recommends using a Li-ion battery (empty) to avoid damage to the exposed battery compartment. USB 2.0 Cable Pack also transfers PlayStation 3 games into PlayStation Portable while Remote Play. Partial list of games that support 5-7 players offline The following games support 7 players offline on a single screen unless otherwise noted. In addition to Sony-made controllers, almost any USB controller will work due to the PS3's plug-and-play capabilities. Due to the Xbox 360 controller requiring driver support, it will not function, but most PC controllers will, in addition to PS2 controllers connected via a PS2-to-USB adapter. *''3 on 3 NHL Arcade'' (6 players) *''All-Pro Football 2K8'' *''Bomberman Ultra'' *''Buzz!: Quiz TV'' (requires 2 dongles for 5-8 players) *''FIFA 08, ''FIFA 09, FIFA 10 *''FIFA Street 3'' *''Hamsterball'' *''NBA 2K7, ''NBA 2K8, NBA 2K9, NBA 2K10 *''NHL 08, ''NHL 09, NHL 10 *''NHL 2K8, ''NHL 2K9, NHL 2K10 *''PixelJunk Racers'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2008, ''Pro Evolution Soccer 2009, Pro Evolution Soccer 2010 *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008, ''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009, WWE Legends of WrestleMania, WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 (6 players) Removal of vibration capability Sony announced that because of the included motion sensors, the vibration feature of previous PlayStation controllers was removed, stating that the vibration would interfere with motion-sensing. This therefore made the PS3 wireless controller incredibly light, which felt strange to players accustomed to heavier controllers such as the DualShock. Haptics developer Immersion Corporation, which had successfully sued Sony for patent infringement, expressed skepticism of Sony's rationale, with company president Victor Viegas stating in an interview, "I don’t believe it’s a very difficult problem to solve, and Immersion has experts that would be happy to solve that problem for them," under the condition that Sony withdraw its appeal of the patent infringement ruling. Immersion later emphasized compatibility with motion-sensing when introducing its next-generation vibration feedback technology, TouchSense. Subsequent statements from Sony were dismissive of the arguments from Immersion, with Sony Computer Entertainment America (SCEA) Senior VP of Marketing Peter Dille stating, "It seems like the folks at Immersion are looking to sort of negotiate through the press and try to make their case to us … we've talked about how there's a potential for that rumble to interfere with the Sixaxis controller." However, in a press release made some eight months later, Phil Harrison, Sony's president of worldwide studios, said: "Now, rumble I think was the last generation feature; it's not the next-generation feature. I think motion sensitivity is." He added that rumbling would, in the future, only come from third-party controllers. . That statement was proven false less than a year later, with the announcement of the DualShock 3. Partial list of games using Sixaxis motion sensor It should be noted that some of the demo versions of these games do not allow use of the motion sensor. *''Army of Two'' *''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' *''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'' *''Blast Factor'' *''Blazing Angels'' *''Blazing Angels 2'' *''Burnout Paradise'' *''Call of Duty 3'' *''Cars Mater-National'' *''Conan (2007 video game)'' *''Dante's Inferno'' *''Dark Sector'' *''Devil May Cry 4'' *''Enchanted Arms'' *''EyePet'' *''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' *''Far Cry 2'' *''Fight Night Round 3'' *''Fight Night Round 4'' *''flOw'' *''Flower'' *''Folklore'' *''Formula One Championship Edition'' *''Ghostbusters: The Video Game'' *''God of War III'' *''God of War Collection'' *''Godfather: The Don's Edition'' *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *''GripShift'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''HAZE'' *''Heavenly Sword'' *''Heavy Rain'' *''High Velocity Bowling'' *''inFamous'' *''Killzone 2'' *''Lair'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Linger in Shadows'' *''LittleBigPlanet'' *''LocoRoco Cocoreccho'' *''Madden NFL 08'' *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' *''Medal of Honor: Airborne'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Mini Ninjas'' *''Mirror's Edge'' *''MLB 08: The Show'' *''MotorStorm'' *''MotorStorm: Pacific Rift'' *''NBA 08'' *''NBA 2K7'' *''NBA 2K8'' *''NBA Live 08'' *''NASCAR 08'' *''NASCAR 09'' *''NCAA Football 08'' *''Ninja Gaiden Sigma'' *''Noby Noby Boy'' *''Pain'' *''Pilot'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Piyotama'' *''Pure'' *''Q*bert'' *''Rag Doll Kung Fu: Fists of Plastic'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time'' *''Resistance: Fall of Man'' *''Resistance 2'' *''Ridge Racer 7'' *''Saints Row 2'' *''Silent Hill Homecoming'' *''Siren: Blood Curse'' *''Super Rub 'a' Dub'' *''Sega Rally Revo'' *''Skate'' *''Snakeball'' *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation'' *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Spider-Man 3'' *''Stuntman: Ignition'' *''The Godfather: The Game'' *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 09'' *''TimeShift'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter 2'' *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas'' *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' *''Tomb Raider: Underworld'' *''Tony Hawk's Project 8'' *''Tony Hawk's Proving Ground'' *''Toy Home'' *''Transformers: The Game'' *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' *''Unreal Tournament III'' *''Virtua Tennis 3'' *''WALL-E'' *''Warhawk'' *''Wipeout HD'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009'' *''Zombie Apocalypse'' :'' DualShock 3 Main article: DualShock - DualShock 3The DualShock 3 Sixaxis (SCPH-98050/CECHZC2) is the now official PlayStation 3 controller, replacing the original Sixaxis completely (while still keeping its motion-sensing functionality). At its press conference at the 2007 Tokyo Game Show, Sony announced the DualShock 3 (trademarked "DUALSHOCK 3"), a new PlayStation 3 controller with the same functions and design as the original Sixaxis, but with the vibration capability of the DualShock 2.. Cosmetically it only differs from the SIXAXIS in that it has DUALSHOCK 3 printed on the rear, along with the original SIXAXIS label (which has been moved down) and is made of opaque plastic as opposed to the slightly translucent plastic used on the SIXAXIS. The vibration function does not interfere with the motion sensing function, and both functions can be used at once. Like the Sixaxis, it is a wireless controller with a mini-USB port on the rear that is used for charging, as well as playing while charging. On January 11, 2008, the official DualShock 3 controller was released in the Japan, in Piano Black, Ceramic White, and Satin Silver (to match the Japanese color variations of the 40GB PS3 model), and on April 5, 2008 in the United States. Software patches to provide a vibration function in previously-released PS3 software were made available. Partial list of games using DualShock 3 Rumble feature support It should be noted that some of the demo versions of these games did not allow use of the rumble features, and that some of these games also support Sixaxis motion-sensing. *Assassin's Creed'' *''Battlefield: Bad Company'' *''Bionic Commando Rearmed'' *''BioShock'' *''Borderlands'' *''Brütal Legend'' *''Burnout Paradise'' *''Call of Duty: World at War'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *''Echochrome'' *''EyePet'' *''Far Cry 2'' *''Fallout 3'' *''Final Fantasy XIII'' *''Ghostbusters: The Video Game'' *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *''Red Bull Air Race'' *''Gran Turismo 5 Prologue'' *''Killzone 2'' *''inFamous'' *''Killzone 2'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''LittleBigPlanet'' *''Lost: Via Domus'' *''MAG'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Midnight Club: Los Angeles'' *''Mirror's Edge'' *''MLB 08: The Show'' *''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' *''MotorStorm'' *''MotorStorm: Pacific Rift'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm'' *''NCAA Football 09'' *''NCAA Football 10'' *''NHL 09'' *''NHL 10'' *''Noby Noby Boy'' *''Pain'' *''PixelJunk Monsters'' *''Prince of Persia'' *''Pure'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' *''Red Faction: Guerilla'' *''Resident Evil 5'' *''Resistance: Fall of Man'' *''Resistance 2'' *''Saints Row 2'' *''Silent Hill Homecoming'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Street Fighter IV'' *''Super Stardust HD'' *''Tekken 6'' *''The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena'' *''The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon'' *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas'' *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2'' *''Warhawk'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009'' *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' *''Unreal Tournament 3'' *''Ninja Gaiden Sigma'' :'' Wireless Keypad A wireless keypad peripheral was launched in Europe on November 28, 2008,[17] early December 2008 in North America, and some time late 2008 in Japan. The keypad connects to the PlayStation 3 via Bluetooth. Because it uses a standard bluetooth connection, it can be paired with other bluetooth compatible devices. It has an internal battery and does not require power from the controller which means it can function separately from the controller, although it can also be directly attached to the controller. The keypad must be first connected to the PlayStation 3 via the supplied USB mini cable so it can be paired and subsequently used. The keypad features two shortcut buttons, a Communication Button and a Message Box Button, letting users jump to pre-set features on the XMB such as the Friends screen and Message Box during game play. The Touch Pad Button allows PS3 users to use the surface of the keypad as a touch pad, allowing them to move the pointer whilst web browsing by sliding their fingers around the keypad surface. The Bluetooth-enabled device supports all typing on the PlayStation 3, including text chatting in ''Home and LittleBigPlanet support. PlayStation Move Main article: PlayStation MovePlayStation Move is an upcoming motion-sensing game controller platform for the PlayStation 3 (PS3) video game console by Sony Computer Entertainment (SCE). It was previously named PlayStation Motion Controller. Based on handheld motion controller wand, PlayStation Move uses the PlayStation Eye webcam to track the wand's position, and inertial sensors in the wand to detect its motion. First revealed on June 2, 2009, PlayStation Move is slated for worldwide launch in Q3/Q4 2010. Hardware available at launch includes the main PlayStation Move motion controller, and an optional PlayStation Move sub-controller.[18] It's main competitors will be Microsoft's Project Natal and Nintendo Wii's motion controllers. Logitech Driving Force GT Main article: Logitech Driving Force GTThe Logitech Driving Force GT is an official PlayStation 3's racing wheel peripheral intended for use with racing games on the PlayStation 3. Released on December 13, 2007. It is manufactured and distributed by Logitech International S.A of Romanel-sur-Morges, Switzerland. It features include 900° steering (2.5 turns lock-to-lock), with force feedback, via a full-sized (diameter 4.5 cm), MOMO-styled steering wheel and full-sized throttle, brake and clutch pedals, PlayStation 3 standard gamepad buttons but X, O, Triangle and Square are gray coloured, the PS button with word PS to turn on/off the wheel and console (XMB), Left and Right Analog Stick and L3/R3 buttons,individually sprung to simulate real pedal efforts. Other wheels include the Fanatec Porsche 911 Turbo S Racing Wheel, which features force feedback, 6 gear stick shifter and 3 pedals(Gas/Brake/Clutch). Logitech Cordless Precision™ Controller The Logitech Cordless Precision™ Controller is the wireless controller for PlayStation 3. The controller has similar function with Sixaxis and DualShock 3 wireless controller except it has 2.4 GHz USB wireless technology that gives you 30 feet (10 m) of room to play. The controller uses a Nickel-metal hydride battery or two AA batteries (in a similar fasion to the Xbox 360 Wireless Controller). The charger of the controller is Cordless Precision™ Controller Battery pack charger kit. The battery pack provides up to 300 hours continuous gaming for the wireless controller. After 5 minutes of inactivity, the gamepad goes into sleep mode. Accessories Battery Packs The battery pack for the Logitech Cordless Precision™ controller is Nickel-metal hydride battery. The pack provides up to 300 hours on 2 AA batteries (not included). It is recommended in place of disposable AA batteries (which differ slightly in voltage). It also ships as part of the Battery pack charger kit. Third party rechargeable battery pack kits are also available. Despite the official rechargeable battery pack being nickel metal hydride, the normal (AA) battery casing advises to use only with alkaline batteries. Battery pack charger kit The Battery pack charger kit allows the controller to be recharged while charging the wireless controller into the charger kit. The kit also includes the rechargeable battery pack. It should also be noted that the Battery pack charger kit allows use of a wireless controller without a battery pack; however Logitech recommends using a AA pack (empty) to avoid damage to the exposed battery compartment. The Battery pack charger kit batteries are generic 1300mah AA(LR6) NiMH cells. Such cells are readily available in 4 packs up to 3,000mah. With 2,000-2,600mah batteries being common. 2.4 GHz Wireless Unlike the first-party SIXAXIS and DualShock 3 controllers, which use bluetooth, the Cordless Precision controller uses a proprietary 2.4 GHz wireless technology. As a result, it requires a USB dongle to communicate with the console. The controller may also be used on a PC, as the dongle acts as a standard USB HID. Blu-ray Remotes The PS3 is compatible with any bluetooth Blu-ray/DVD remote control. With a USB or bluetooth adapter it is also compatible with many Blu-ray/DVD and universal remote controls. Official PS3 Bluetooth Blu-ray remote The official Playstation 3 Blu-Ray remote is a Bluetooth remote control which features all the standard Blu-ray and DVD remote functions: Chapter display/select, One-Touch Menu Control, and more. In addition it has all the DUALSHOCK 3's buttons: D-Pad, L1, L2, L3, R1, R2, R3, Start, Select and a PS button for turning on and off your PS3 and going to the XMB. Rhythm Game Peripherals There are many rhythm game peripherals available for use with the PlayStation 3. These include guitar controllers, drum controllers, microphones, and turntable controllers. With the exception of microphones, these controllers can be used to control any PlayStation 3 game, but have limited inputs, making them impractical for most games. Rhythm game controllers are generally cross-compatible with other rhythm games. For example, the drum-kit controller included with Guitar Hero: World Tour functions properly when used in Rock Band games. Some functionality may be diminished however. For example Rock band drum kits only feature 4 drum pads, as opposed to the 5 featured on the Guitar Hero versions. As a result the in-game track must be changed to accommodate (done automatically by the software). Guitar Hero III Controller A PlayStation 3 Les Paul guitar controller, featuring Guitar Hero: Aerosmith faceplate''Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock'' comes with a newly designed wireless guitar controller (called the Les Paul controller and shaped like a Gibson Les Paul). Unlike the Xbox 360 version of the controller, the PS3 version connects wirelessly via a USB dongle. In addition to all the features of the earlier X-Plorer (Xbox 360) and SG (PS2) guitar controllers, the Les Paul controller features a detachable neck for easier storage and replacement, and customizable faceplates. The controller is also available separately, and bundled with Guitar Hero: Aerosmith. The Guitar Hero: Aerosmith version features a custom faceplate. Guitar Hero: World Tour Guitar Controller A PlayStation 3 Guitar Hero: World Tour Controller and wireless receiver''Guitar Hero: World Tour'' features another new controller known as the "Genericaster". Unlike previous guitar controllers, this is not modeled after a real guitar design, hence its name. As well as a new shape, it features a longer, quieter strum bar, longer whammy bar, repositioned start and select buttons and a new touch sensitive "solo section" on the neck. Like the PS3 Les Paul, the PS3 version connects via a USB dongle. Like the Les Paul, it features a detachable neck and customizable faceplates. This guitar is also available separately, or with Guitar Hero: Metallica, which like the Aerosmith Les Paul features a custom faceplate. Guitar Hero 5 Guitar Controller The guitar controller for Guitar Hero 5 retains the same basic design as the Guitar Hero: World Tour Guitar Controller, but with some minor alterations. The strum bar is rubberized, the nuts on the headstock are made from chrome rather than plastic and the "solo section" of the neck is molded differently and is now digital rather than analog.[19] Rock Band Guitar Controller The guitar controller for Rock Band is based on the Fender Stratocaster. It features two sets of fret buttons, one of standard gameplay, one for solo sections. It also features an effects switch unique to the Rock Band games. Rock Band 2 Guitar Controller Like the guitar controller for Rock Band, the Rock Band 2 guitar controller is based on the Fender Stratocaster. It is essentially an upgraded version of the original Rock Band guitar with a different finish. Microphones The PS3 is compatible with all standard USB and bluetooth microphones. This includes all the PS2 SingStar microphones, PS3 SingStars wireless and wired microphones and microphones included with Guitar Hero and Rock Band games. Soon wireless bluetooth PS3 microphones will be released. USB Controllers Most commercial USB controllers are compatible with the PlayStation 3 as it supports standard USB human interface devices. This includes gamepads, joysticks and steering wheel controllers. A limitation of this is that not all such controllers provide the same range of inputs as a Sixaxis/DualShock 3 controller (fewer buttons or joysticks for example), so may not be practical in all games. When any such controller is used with games which require sixaxis functionality or the use of the analog buttons usability is also limited. Many PlayStation 2 games which were programmed to use the analog functionality of the PlayStation 2 controllers buttons will not accept non-analog input therefore Sixaxis or DualShock 3 controllers must be used (though this could potentially be solved with future firmware updates). Non-standard USB controllers such as Xbox 360 wired controllers are not compatible with the PlayStation 3. These often also require specific drivers for use on PCs (Windows XP and up) Partial list of PS3 compatible USB controllers The following is an incomplete list of USB Controllers compatible with the PS3 *Logic3 :PlayStation 2 controller adapter for PC† *Logitech :Wingman Rumblepad™ Wireless USB Controller† :Rumblepad™ 2 USB Controller† :Dual Action™ Gamepad USB Controller† :Flight System G940‡ :Extreme™ 3D Pro‡ :Force™ 3D Pro‡ :Attack™ 3 Joystick‡ *Microsoft :SideWinder USB Controller† :SideWinder Force Feedback 2‡ *Sega :Sega Saturn USB Controller† [20] *Sony Computer Entertainment :DualShock 3 USB Controller† :DualShock 2 USB Controller† :DualShock 1 USB Controller† :PlayStation Analog Joystick (USB connectivity)‡ *† USB Gamepad *‡ USB Joystick Other compatible input devices It is possible for game developers to add support for additional devices and title software updates can further add compatibility. Additionally most standard USB or Bluetooth keyboards and mice will also work on the PS3. A keyboard and mouse can be used to navigate the XMB or for use on the console's web browser. A keyboard and mouse will work in games specifically programmed to use them, and in backwards compatibility mode for supported PSOne and PS2 games. List of games which can utilise a keyboard and/or mouse = Audio/Visual Peripherals= Headsets Further information: List of Bluetooth headsets compatible with PlayStation 3Most commercial USB headsets are compatible with the PlayStation 3. In addition, the PlayStation 3 supports some PlayStation 2 USB accessories, including the USB SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs headset by Logitech, the SingStar microphones and the built-in microphone on the Eyetoy for video and voice chat (although the EyeToy Play game associated with the EyeToy is not available for use on European PlayStation 3s ). Since the PlayStation 3 supports Bluetooth technology, any type of wireless headset is compatible with the system; however, Bluetooth wireless headsets are not compatible with PlayStation 2 games which use the USB headsets (due to being programmed for them only) and therefore the USB headsets must still be used (though this could potentially be solved with future firmware updates). On Sept. 12, 2007, Logitech announced new, Cordless Vantage Headset for Playstation 3. The Blu-ray Disc retail version of Warhawk comes bundled with a Jabra BT125 Bluetooth headset in North America and the Jabra BT135 in Europe. Madcatz also produce a NASCAR/Dale Earnhardt Jr headset in Amp and National Guard colors. Official PS3 Wireless Bluetooth Headset On June 27, 2008, it was announced that the headset that will be paired with the Blu-ray Disc version of SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation will be the official Bluetooth headset for the PlayStation 3 (see image). It will boast exclusive features such as a mute button, and will come with a charging cradle so that it may charge while connected to one of the system's USB ports , which is being marketed as being useful for storing when not in use. The official headset allows for high quality voice-chat, and provides volume level, battery level, charging status and connection status indicators on the PS3's on-screen display. The headset can be used as a microphone when docked in the charging cradle - voice output from PS3 is automatically transferred to the TV in this case. The official PS3 headset is also compatible with the PSP go, as well as bluetooth capable PCs and mobile phones. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PlayStation_3_accessories&action=edit&section=39 edit PlayTV Main article: PlayTVPlayTV tunerOfficially announced August 22, 2007; PlayTV is a twin-channel DVB-T tuner peripheral with digital video recorder (DVR) software which allows users to record television programs to the PlayStation 3 hard drive for later viewing even while playing a game. The device was launched in the UK on the 19th September 2008 with other regions in Europe following. It can also be used on a PSP via remote play to watch live and recorded TV, and schedule new recordings. It was reported that Australia would receive the Play TV accessory only 2 months after Europe. However, after a delay of just over a year, PlayTV was finally released in Australia on the 27th November 2009. Because North American markets, including the United States, Canada, and Mexico are using the ATSC digital standard (and the latter two are currently early in their digital transition), they will not be using the same DVB-T based PlayTV device but could in theory use an similar 'box' with ATSC tuners instead with the required software. Torne has been recently released for the Japanese market somewhat in this vein based on the Japanese ISDB-T HDTV standard. The PlayTV accessory comes bundled with an overlay sticker that fits onto the face of the BD remote to show PlayTV specific functions, which are mapped to the remotes existing buttons. torne torne is an ISDB-T tuner peripheral for the Japanese market which, like PlayTV, comes with DVR software. It was first announced on January 14, 2010 for release in March 18 of the same year. Like PlayTV, it is capable of recording and playing back live TV, even while in a game or playing other media (e.g. a DVD or Blu-ray) and can be accessed on PSP via remote play. Unlike PlayTV, torne is to feature PS3 trophy support, although what these will be awarded for has not yet been announced. PlayStation Eye Playstation EyeMain article: PlayStation EyeThe PlayStation Eye is an updated version of the EyeToy USB webcam designed for the PlayStation 3. It does not work with PS2 EyeToy games, but the PS3 does support the PlayStation 2 EyeToy, using its camera and microphone functionalities. A firmware update enabled the PlayStation 3 to support all USB webcams which used the USB Video Class. AV cables Entry line cable (RCA) for standard-definition display and 2.0ch sound (analog video and audio).Both official HDMI cables and standard HDMI cables (ver 1.2 / 1.3) are also compatible. An official component AV cable set is also available. Also, composite, S-Video, RGB SCART and component cables for the PlayStation 2 are all compatible with the PlayStation 3, as they utilize the same "A/V Multi Out" port. On the audio part, AV cables connected to the "AV Multi out" allows 2.0ch (stereo) only, optical "Digital out" allows both 2.0ch and 5.1ch and "HDMI out" (Ver.1.3) supports 2.0ch, 5.1ch and 7.1ch. Units sold in NTSC regions are SD/ED NTSC, 720p, 1080i and 1080p compliant, while those available in PAL regions are compatible with SD/ED PAL, 720p, 1080i and 1080p. A NTSC system (480i/480p) cannot output PAL (576i/576p) games and DVDs (DVD-Video/DVD-Audio) - however PAL units can display "All Region" NTSC DVDs. This regional lock does not affect HD output (720p/1080i/1080p) - except for Blu-ray Disc movies. HD line *HDMI cable: 1080p (HD), 1080i (HD), 720p (HD), 576p (ED PAL), 480p (ED NTSC), 480i (SD NTSC) *D-Terminal (Ｄ端子) cable (SCPH-10510) Japanese market :D4: 1080p (HD), 720p (HD), 480p (ED NTSC) /480i (SD NTSC) :D3: 1080i (HD), 480p (ED NTSC) /480i (SD NTSC) :D2: 480p (ED NTSC) /480i (SD NTSC) :D1: 480i (SD NTSC) *Component AV (YPbPr) cable (SCPH-10490): 1080p (HD), 1080i (HD), 720p (HD), 576p (ED PAL) /576i (SD PAL), 480p (ED NTSC) /480i (SD NTSC) SD line *RGB SCART (Péritel) cable: 576i (SD PAL), 480i (SD NTSC) European market *AV Multi (AVマルチ) cable: 480p (ED NTSC) /480i (SD NTSC) Japanese market *S-Video cable (SCPH-10480): 576i (SD PAL), 480i (SD NTSC) *AV (composite / RCA) cable (SCPH-10500): 576i (SD PAL), 480i (SD NTSC) Memory Card Adapter The PlayStation 3 Memory Card Adaptor (CECHZM1) is a device that allows data to be transferred from a PlayStation memory card or a PlayStation 2 memory card to the PlayStation 3's hard disk. At launch, the device did not support transferring saved game files back to a memory card, but upon the release of the PlayStation 3 system software version 1.80, the user is now able to transfer PSOne and PS2 game saves from the PS3 directly onto a physical Memory Card via the adaptor. PlayStation 2 saved game files can also be transferred between PlayStation 3 users via other current memory card formats. The device connects to the PlayStation 3's USB port on one end through a USB Mini-B cable (not included with adaptor, but it was included with the console itself), and features a legacy PlayStation 2 memory card port on the other end. The adaptor works with every PlayStation 3 model, regardless of whether it is compatible with PlayStation 2 games or not. The adaptor was available for purchase simultaneously with the console's launch. The Memory Card Adaptor was released on 25 May 2007 in the UK.